


【DMC乙女】Envy that destroys us all【V×你（女性读者）】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Magical Tattoos, crotch tattoo, uterus tattoo, 淫纹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: 是淫纹梗。前面写了什么不重要重点是后面的淫纹梗。魔力可真好用。第三人称，在半魔兄弟×你（♀）前提下的V×你（♀），为了方便代入读者名用Y/N=Your Name表示。请替换名字阅读。
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	【DMC乙女】Envy that destroys us all【V×你（女性读者）】

尼禄带着Y/N出现在他门前时，V发现自己还是高估了这孩子对人心险恶的认知。  
他见过Y/N几次，也知道维吉尔和但丁三天两头就为她的事打得不可开交，尼禄看不下去，又拿两个没大人样的长辈没办法，只好强行介入带着她暂时离开那两只藏不住嫉妒的猛兽。  
直到这里V都能理解，但他没想到尼禄会把她带到自己这里让他代为照顾。  
这步棋是尼禄走错了，不管他是出于想要自家人解决家务事的考量还是单纯的没想太多，这种行为都跟送羊入虎口没什么区别。所以V并不意外尼禄走后不久他和Y/N的谈话地点就从客厅移到了卧室，他也认为情况会发展成现在这样尼禄要负很大一部分责任，当然，没他的责任大。  
“你看上去并不介意那两人对你做的事。”  
“嗯，不过尼禄是出于好意，我也没有推脱的理由。”  
“我能看出来，你很喜欢玩，”V解开她衬衣顶端的扣子，用拇指摩挲着被遮住的吻痕，“但这只会变得越来越深入，你确定你能行吗？”  
Y/N没有回答，她拉过V放在她颈部的手，在他的手腕落下轻吻，V接受了这预示着开始的暗号，吻上了她的唇作为回礼。  
V本以为经历了半魔双子洗礼的Y/N会很擅长接吻，直到他用舌头撬开牙齿探入她的口腔，探索着她口中的每一寸角落，发现她迎合的动作努力却透露出生涩的笨拙。预料之外的反差引起了他的兴趣，他故意封住她的唇，舌尖顺着被唾液润滑的舌面侵入她的口腔，确认般地舔过唇系擦过上颚，又翻开舌头抚平舌下的襞褶，蹭过柔软湿滑的唇周向深处探去。V就这样不留缝隙地用舌头一寸寸探索着她的口腔，直到Y/N因他的动作而呼吸急促地颤抖着身体，直到被Y/N用手抵在了胸口，他才依依不舍地还了她自由。  
“看来他们不算是很好的老师。”  
“或者……我并不算什么聪明的学生。”  
“我们接下来就会知道了”  
V用拇指摩挲着Y/N的唇，在他的示意下，Y/N听话地张开嘴由他把手指探进自己的口中，V的手指灵活地擦过舌面拿捏起她的舌头，同时轻声给她指示，让Y/N按照他的话语或是将舌头攀上他的手指，或是翘起舌尖舔舐他的指节。没过多久口水便润湿了V的手指，又顺着嘴角淌下来，滴在床单上洇出深色的一团。他有意开始抚摩口腔内壁，感受着每一次抚摩时Y/N身体产生的细微反应。  
“咕、呜……”  
她的牙抵在他的手指上，却舍不得咬下去，只是在唾液的润滑下在指节上打滑，舌头倒是偶尔会试图逃离，但一遭到阻拦便立刻乖乖放弃抵抗再度缠上他的手指。  
“你看，你学得很快，”他带着赞许的意味吻了吻她的额头，将手指从Y/N口中抽出，牵出一道几乎看不见的银丝，“接下来我们还能学到更多。”  
V很有耐心地一颗一颗解开她衬衣的扣子，没有了布料的遮掩，袒露出来的皮肤上散布的红痕与少量淤青使他叹了口气。女性的肢体柔软也容易受伤，这不是个多难明白的道理，但很明显那两兄弟要么是还没学会温柔地表达自己的爱意，要么就是被对彼此的嫉妒冲昏了头脑。  
“会痛吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“别担心，我会温柔些。”  
“如果你想的话也可以粗暴一点……我能接受。”  
包容是种不错的品质，然而一旦过度也能诱使事情走向疯狂，V希望她至少选择一下包容的对象和时间点，但他最后什么也没有说，只是拉起她的手，抚过她手腕上因捆绑留下的痕迹。他能看出Y/N局促着想要抽回手，但他没有放开，而是像刚刚她轻吻他手腕那样在痕迹上留下一吻。这明显包含了安慰意义的吻使Y/N放松了不少，她不再像刚刚那样局促，而是相当配合地任V脱掉了她的衣物。  
赤裸的身体袒露在他面前，V稍作沉吟，用手指描摹了两下她心脏的部位，又将手掌覆上去，体温通过贴合的皮肤传来，伴着清晰的心跳声融入血管。他不明白自己为何会做出这种举动，也搞不懂自己为何会因此感到安心，但他很高兴Y/N愿意接受他的行为，而且从Y/N默默将自己的手贴上他放在胸前的手这一举动来看，她也不讨厌这样。  
V吻着她，左手抚过她的颈窝顺着锁骨滑下拈住了她胸前的凸起，控制好力度揉捏起来，每当他用指肚擦过乳尖Y/N的呼吸都会变得急促几分，原本柔软的凸起也因他给予的刺激而逐渐挺立起来。V低下头，嘴唇贴着她的脖颈滑下，将一边的乳尖含在口中用舌头拨弄着，小心地不使牙齿抵在上面，口腔的热度使得身下的人不安分地动了动身体，另一边V却感觉刚刚还暴露在空气中的皮肤带着令人舒适的微凉。他就这样时而安抚似地舔舐，时而侍奉似地吸住用舌尖拨弄，直到Y/N捂住脸，口中流露出娇声断断续续地说着已经足够了才抬起头。  
“如你所愿。”  
当她将手从脸上拿开时，V满意地发现她脸上已是一片潮红，因情欲和羞耻感而湿润的双目以及带上兴奋色彩的呼吸都昭示着他的努力没有一丝白费。  
当看到V要将脸凑近自己的股间时她明显有些紧张，不知所措地从他的方向移开了视线，搭在V身旁的双脚也躁动起来。这反应让V突然好奇另一个自己到底对她的身体了解到何种程度，毕竟以他对自身的了解，维吉尔可不是那种会乐于侍奉情人的类型，更别说还是在占有欲没得到满足的情况下。  
“维吉尔会这么做吗？”  
她摇摇头，欲言又止地停顿了半晌，又小声加上一句。  
“但丁会。”  
“不难想象。”  
他为Y/N没有受到足够轻柔细致的对待感到惋惜，另一方面却也生出几分对另一个自己莫名的胜利感，维吉尔比他更早接触到Y/N，只要他想，他就有着充足的机会和足够的技巧能使她臣服在这种边边角角的快感下。但他没有那么做，不管他是出于自身的心高气傲还是想要把但丁比下去的无聊胜负欲，这都为现在V开发Y/N的身体提供了不少的方便。  
V没再说什么，没有获奖感言也没有安慰的话语，他只是低下头，用舌头拨弄着秘部上方的小凸起，任Y/N在他头顶发出小小的悲鸣。V调整了一下双方的姿势，使他能在不停用舌头给予刺激的同时看到她的脸。  
双目对视的那一瞬间他在那双像是逃窜的小动物似的眼眸中看到了很多，如果不是对方很快带着狼狈的神情躲开了他的视线他很乐意再多看一会儿，但现在该进入下一阶段了。  
V开始用手指描摹Y/N已经湿润的入口，算是提前告知她做好准备迎接即将到来的行为，接着他耐心但不容抗拒地将手指一点点推入她的穴口。有了之前的铺垫，泛着爱液的内壁轻易便吞没了第一根手指，再加入第二根时Y/N反射性地想要缩起身体，她一边发出小声的呜咽一边伸手搭上V的头，但随着手指无力地从黑发间滑落，她最终还是颤抖着接受了他的爱抚。  
V将魔力集中到指尖，涂抹在包裹着他手指的湿润温热的内壁上。这一举动引得Y/N小声惊叫出声，似悲鸣又似呻吟的声音使她脸上立刻泛起无助羞怯的表情，她捂住自己的嘴似乎不想再暴露耻态，却仍在V的动作下止不住地轻声呜咽。  
V自小腹一路轻吻到她的耳边，向她低声耳语道不必忍耐，温热的气息拂过耳廓，酥痒的感觉使她不自觉地颤抖着身体，想要推开他而伸出的手在碰到他之后却又像是害怕被烫伤似的猛地缩回胸前。  
让Y/N熟悉这一切并没花掉多长时间，毕竟从她身上残留的魔力痕迹不难看出，在性事中加入魔力的运用对她而言早已不是第一次，但她显然还没习惯被如此细致地取悦，每当V在她体内活动手指给予她更大的刺激时她总会不安分地想要夹紧双腿拒绝过剩的快感。  
这生涩的反应倒让V想起了尼禄带着她站在门口的场景，当时他问尼禄到底是什么意思，尼禄有些狼狈地抓抓头发，含糊其辞地答了一声后便别开视线不敢去看Y/N的方向。尼禄会如此狼狈不是没有理由，虽然他不一定能看出魔力的痕迹，但他一定不会漏下她衣领和袖口处没能被衣服完全遮住的红痕。  
“他们没有这么做过？”  
V不意外地看到她摇摇头，他自嘲似地笑了笑，先不说难以放下傲气的维吉尔，他相信但丁至少曾经尝试过，但看来最后还是简单粗暴的快感占了上风。虽然对Y/N而言是令人惋惜，不过这对他而言倒也不算是坏事，毕竟尽管在量上他的魔力远不及那两兄弟，但在运用方面他完全有自信做得比他们更好。  
“我会帮他们补上的，当然，是为了你。”  
事实上从刚刚起过量的快感就已经开始让Y/N吃不消了，她像是想要从V身边逃开似地扭动着身体试图躲开他的碰触，但所有尝试最终都归于泡影，她逃不开，V也不会放她走。他执拗地用魔力强化着她接受快乐的感官，用拇指揉搓着秘部的凸起，一次又一次地把她推向高潮，即便她已经在连续的高潮下开始哀求说自己承受不住，他依然是嘴上安慰着她，手上的动作却一刻不停。  
“求你……呜，V、我已经……”  
直到她像是做错了事的孩子一样哭着求他原谅，V才意犹未尽地将手指从狭长的甬道内抽了出来，一并带出来的还有透明的爱液，在指尖与秘部牵出一道透明的丝，带着荷尔蒙的气味沿着狭长的秘裂滑落，在身下床单上洇出深色的水痕。  
“我想这样就差不多了。”  
终于得到休息的Y/N像是上了岸的鱼一般大口大口地呼吸着，颤抖着身体拽着他胸前用来绑住衣摆的绳子，V握住她的手轻轻移开，另一只手解开了胸前的绳子，脱下了一直穿着的那件无袖皮衣，正要搭到一旁时又发现Y/N正捏着他的衣角。  
“想要这个？”  
见她点了点头，V也就松开手，任她抱着自己的衣服在原地蜷缩起来，在脱去其他衣物的同时他也一直注意着Y/N的动向，发现她不时会悄悄把脸埋在自己的衣服上像是在闻气味，但大多数时间只是乖乖地把衣服抱在怀里，偶尔还会用头蹭一蹭。  
“很高兴你能喜欢，不过现在，让我们继续吧。”  
被她依恋的动作所取悦，V的语气很温柔，但他注意到话音刚落Y/N就猛地抬起头来，眼神中几乎是带着几分惊恐地望着他。  
“你该不会以为这样就完了？我们还有很长的路要走。”  
他伸手要Y/N把外套递给他，但对方只是抱着他的外套蜷缩在原地，没有要给他的意思，V只好凑上前去拿，出乎意料地没有遭到任何反抗就取回了外套扔到一边。  
“请、请温柔点……”  
Y/N嗫嚅着，像是喃喃自语般小声说出了这句话，没有一开始那种准备好接受什么的从容，也不再有逃跑的意思，整个人像是被捕食者盯上的小动物认命时一样驯良无助。  
“别担心，我说过会温柔些的。”  
Y/N点点头，但她的表情分明带着紧张，似乎是对刚刚过量而猛烈的快感心有余悸。V倒是不觉得自己做错了什么，毕竟他可没有像那两兄弟一样因为无聊的嫉妒和胜负欲而冲昏头脑，既然Y/N不可能只属于他，他便也不想再做勉强，他只希望她能从跟自己的性事中得到另外两人无法给她的快乐。  
即使那是她的理性所不能承载的。  
将Y/N的身体放在床上后，V调整了一下枕头好让她能以负担最小的姿势接受自己，为了缓和她的紧张还轻轻用手指挠了挠她的膝窝，后者怕痒地屈起双腿，倒也方便了V将身体推入她的双腿之间。  
他将性器抵在她因充足的前戏而湿透的穴口，秘部入口的柔肉像是对接下来将要进入身体的存在感到兴奋似地小幅度收缩着。在爱液的润滑下，柱体的前端轻易便撑开穴口没入了她的身体，V一点一点慢慢推进，直到性器整根被狭窄的甬道吞没。被魔力强化后变得加倍敏感的感官放大了异物侵入体内带来的刺激和快感，只是简单的插入动作就已经使Y/N的内部猛地收紧，她不知所措地摇着头小声哭泣起来，反射性地想要并拢的双腿撞上了V的侧腹，又无意识地像藤蔓一样攀上了他的腰。  
“看来你需要一点时间适应。”  
V停止动作将她颤抖的身体抱在怀中，像是安抚孩子一样吻着她的额头，用手指轻柔地梳理着她的头发，任Y/N抱住他的脖子把脑袋埋在他肩头喘息着，上下起伏的胸部紧贴着他的胸膛，V能透过贴合的皮肤清晰地感受到她的心跳。  
直到她停止哭泣V才再次开始动作，湿润柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着进入身体的性器，壁褶被撑开抚平再随着抽出的动作恢复到最初，在V的一次次抽送中不断重复着这个过程，每当炙热的柱体擦过柔软的内壁时他都能感觉到包裹住他的软肉像是有生命似地不断蠕动着，带来的快感使他忍不住低吟，但大都淹没在了Y/N不成声的娇喘中。  
V能听到她在意乱情迷中反复呼唤自己的名字，那只有一个字母的假名此刻似乎成了让她倍感安全的救命稻草，这场景让他心中涌起一股难以言喻的美妙情绪，这份情绪又推动着他再做些什么来把这种感觉反馈给怀中的人，可他该怎么做呢？  
最终还是两人通体遍布的痕迹给了他灵感，他仔细观察了一下Y/N散布着红痕的皮肤，又瞥了眼自己布满纹身的手臂，忽然感觉以可见的方式留下自己的标记也不错，不过他不会像那两兄弟一样选择这种毫无章法的方式，他有能让Y/N跟他都得到满足的做法。  
他放慢了动腰的速度，低头注视着她光滑的小腹，那里的皮肤跟其他部位的比起来没有明显的痕迹，也许他该对那两人还没丧心病狂到某种程度感到庆幸。V从没像那一刻一样对但丁和维吉尔早已被嫉妒冲昏头脑这件事感到高兴，多亏了他们试图用无聊的粗暴行径来争个高下，才给他留下了这么一块恰到好处的发挥空间。  
V抽腰停下动作，用手轻摁上Y/N的小腹，身下的人显然对他将要做的事毫无预料，沁着泪水的双目望向他，目光几乎被渴求全部占据。  
“别担心……我会让你见到你从未见过的。”  
他用食指隔着皮肤轻描摹了两下子宫的位置，接着调整好力道用指肚按压着手掌下的皮肤。  
“啊、诶，为、为什——别——”  
魔力透过指尖深入身体的同时也在皮肤上散布开来，黑色的纹样还未成形，盘旋在皮肤上像是一杯水里突然滴入了墨汁。V能感觉到自己的魔力正在与之前注入的产生共鸣，被强化了敏感度的Y/N显然无力招架这样的刺激，她像是小孩子崩溃一样地抽泣着，无处安放的双手时而无力地锤打着V的胸口时而又紧抓着床单。无助的模样相当惹人怜爱，同时也激起了V的噬虐心，他动腰将性器整根挺进狭窄的甬道，一阵阵收紧的内壁带来的快感使他忍不住呻吟出声，Y/N仰头露出的脖颈也让他有种想要咬上去的冲动，但他分明能看到上面已经有了咬痕。V清楚那是另一个自己留下的，这让他感到不快，于是他忍住那股冲动，加快了抽送的频率，听着Y/N近乎悲鸣的呻吟在不成声地呼唤着他的名字，直到让狭窄的甬道尽数吞没了自己释放出的欲望。  
V就这样覆在她身上抱着她，怀中的人一直在抽抽噎噎地发出带着哭腔的呻吟，他吻她，在她耳边说出他能想到的所有饱含情热的诗句，一遍又一遍地不厌其烦。直到怀中的人渐渐平息了哭泣，V才抬手抚过浮现在她小腹上的纹样，很是满意地端详了一番：那像是一个印刷体的字母“V”，不过处处透露出他个人改造后的设计。但他马上又发现了可以改进的部分，便用食指点了点纹样的右上角。  
“这里再花哨一点会不会更好？你觉得呢？”  
还没能从过量的快感下抽身的人显然没法回答他这个问题，V也不再坏心眼地追问，直接通过指尖注入魔力，按照自己的喜好又在外形上做了些微的修改。  
“希望你会喜欢我的礼物。”  
现在他的印记以从没给她带来过痛苦的方式清晰地烙印在了她的小腹上，泛着黑紫色的暗光，宣告着他们曾经做过，接下来又会继续重蹈覆辙的行为。  
V能听到门外传来一阵嘈杂，那两兄弟找人的效率一如既往的高，但这也没能使他地好心情动摇几分，他甚至下意识地念出了脑中浮现出的诗句。  
“爱情只想讨它自己的欢欣，  
随心所欲地去束缚别人，  
它看到别人失去安宁就高兴，  
建立一座地狱以对抗天庭。”  
V吻了吻怀中的人，显然她还沉浸在刚刚的余韵中没有注意到门外的响动。V很期待那两人看到他留下的标记时会如何失去安宁在地狱一般的妒火中发狂，而他，永远能是那个抚慰她给予她欢欣的人。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的诗是威廉·布莱克的《THE CLOD AND THE PEBBLE》  
> 原文：  
> Love seeketh only Self to please,  
> To bind another to its delight,  
> Joys in another's loss of ease,  
> And builds a hell in heaven's despite.


End file.
